thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Aetheria Ilithaad
Aetheria Ilithaad (Ay-theer-ia Ill-ith-ad), daughter of the Skuuyan Chompakku or chief, she was the Healer of Skuuya, a kind and curious Eletharian woman eager to explore and learn more of the world and to help put down the threat of the Strifespawn before her own homeland might be made to suffer more. Appearance Aetheria's appearance details will go here. Powers & Abilities Aetheria's power and abilities will go here. Her staff, known as the Luminalyre is capable of lighting the ball at the end like a lantern when the right strings are played, or of disassembling and reconstructing itself magically to form a lyre, lantern, and wand separately. History Aetheria was born and raised in the desert wastelands of the once beautiful Elethar long after the time of the Slaying of the Beast, growing up in a small town called Skuuya, built among the ruins of what was once a beautiful seaside town of Lyranport, neutral territory between the four kingdoms, now long lost to the ages. Where once the four kingdoms had reined in bountiful lands now dwelled so few folk from each of the kingdoms in small pockets of intermingled civilization. Growing up in such inhospitable lands rampant with many predators that could survive in the harsh climate Aetheria and her folk learned from early ages to hunt and fight to protect themselves and others. Gifted with skills of magic Aetheria learned to harness her abilities to become a healer, a highly needed and praised position among her folk as such skills were incredibly useful in such a dangerous land. Though the rise and fall of the Beast was many generations before her time Aetheria has always held a wonder and awe for the tales of how the four kingdoms once were and the history of her homeland. Aetheria has always longed to see distant lands and discover the beauty her homeland once held as well as to perhaps find some way to restore Elethar's former glory but her duties as a healer and dangers of the land and sea have prevented her from leaving. Few visitors come to the unwelcoming lands of Elethar but those who do are welcomed for their interesting tales and whatever goods they might have on offer to trade, and Aetheria in particular thoroughly enjoys hearing of the lands beyond her own home. In her youth Aetheria discovered and took in a small creature known as a Kuurivan, resembling a combination of a cat and rabbit with a long prehensile tail usually kept curled tightly, naming it Kinkipa she has kept the creature as a companion. Personality Aetheria is a kind and friendly natured woman with a thirst for knowledge of the world. Her curiosity and adventurous nature have given her a wide knowledge of Elethar and much of its history though many things remain a mystery even to her. As a healer she is well versed in medicines and magics to aid her in her duty and has a care-giver personality, often looking out for others though in a casual and encouraging manner. Good natured and sociable she has a nicely developed sense of humor and loves to laugh and make others smile and also has a fondness for music. Trivia * Aetheria speaks in broken English with a strong accent. * Aetheria is a distant descendant of two of the noble families that used to participate in the rituals to keep the Beast slumbering, the Prideaux's and Enver's, specifically of Maraletta Prideaux and Theron Enver who were among those to end the practice. * Aetheria's Theme Aetheria Hair.png Aetheria Full.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dawn of Shadow